


Anticipation

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time Asher anticipates the upcoming holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

Asher stood in Anita's darkened living room looking at the Christmas tree adorned with what seemed like hundreds of white twinkling lights.  Nathaniel's doing he was sure.  It had been a long time since he'd celebrated Christmas. It had been even longer since he believed in the holiday.  But ever since he'd come to St Louis he was infected with Anita's brand of celebrating the holiday. At first he resisted her attempts to include him but after he became a part of them, he gave in, grudgingly but this year... This year he found himself anticipating what was to come.


End file.
